SECUESTRO DE AMOR
by princessttarsandy
Summary: ELLA ESTA APUNTO DE CASARSE CON SU MEJOR, AMIGO ÉL POR FIN COMPRENDE QUE SIN ELLA NO ES NADIE, DEJANDO A TRAS SU ORGULLO PARA PEDIRLE QUE POR FAVOR SE QUEDE CON ÉL, ¿LO HARA?, PESIMO SUMARY POR FISS ES MI PRIMERA VEZ DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD PLESSE.


Hola este es un intento de One-Shot para esta pareja ojala y les guste...

Es la primera vez que escribo para esta peli.. o como se diga.

Como ya saben los personajes no me perteneces ni algunos escenarios, son propiedad de J.K. Rowlin y Harry Potter, solamnete los utlilizo apra darle vida a esta historia.

Sin mas me despido.

* * *

**SECUESTRO DE AMOR.**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse, las piedras del callejón adquirían un ligero color anaranjado, a causa del ocaso que comenzaba en esos instantes, una joven de cabello rubio algo excéntrica para algunos, pero tan pura e inocente para otros, una chica única y al mismo tiempo tan indescifrable, ella misma era tan hermética, jamás le había importado el que dirán, pero ahora camina a paso lento, procurando no ser vista por nadie, tenia que llegar, sentía su corazón latir, pero sabia que ya no podía posponerlo más, su corazón terminaba destrozándose en cada paso, que daba pero era lo correcto.

Detuvo su andar en una puerta de madera, demasiado descuidada, dio la clave y contraseña y paso, con sumo cuidado, en su interior, era totalmente distinto a la fachada, la casa tenia matices y colores demasiados elegantes.

Llegas tarde-Es tu manera de darle a entender que ya tenias rato esperándola, guardando esa vana esperanza de volverla a ver.

Lo siento me entretuve con unos asuntos-contestas con total indiferencia.

Y como vas con tus preparativos-

Muy bien gracias-comento la joven, tomando haciendo en uno de los sillones

Gustas tomar algo

Para que me citaste Draco-comento la joven

Tan directa como tu sola-contestas intentando guardarte un poco de tu orgullo- tengo café, te, refresco y cerveza de mantequilla –comentas intentando alargar más el momento

Si no piensas decirme a que viene todo esto me voy.- contesto enfadada, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta en cada paso que da tu corazón se destroza con un poco de esfuerzo pronuncias.

No te vayas luna… no me dejes por favor.-comentas abrazándote a las piernas de la rubia.

Draco… tu sabes que no…- ella hace el intento de zafarse en su voz se oye entrecortada.

Por favor, debemos hablar.- comentas abrazándote mas a ella, no importa humillarte la amas y te ama y lo sabes no importa más nada que eso.

De que-comenta ella con voz un poco más quebrada como si eso fuese aun más posible, sabes que intenta no llorar.

Por favor Luna… por favor concédeme este ultimo favor

Draco, no ganamos nada con esto… solamente nos hacemos daño-comento ella.

Tienes razón… soy un estúpido… te tuve entre mis manos mi hermosa paloma, y el como buen gavilán te alejo de mi lado… no sabes cuánto lo odio.- contesta lleno de rabia y rencor, al saber que tu buen amigo la tiene ahora.

Por favor…

Por favor Luna tan solo escúchame una sola vez más.- suplicar por un poco de atención, tu el gran orgulloso, el hombre que hace esperar por meses a quien quieras, ahora suplicas por un poco de atención de ella.

No es culpa de él y tú lo sabes-comento ella- es mejor así… es mejor para los dos

Eso es lo mejor para ti-gritas exasperado al ver la negativa de ella-En verdad Luna lo amas- esto último te hace sentirte miserable, tienes miedo a saber que quizás… quizás ella ya te olvido.

Lo quiero-contesta mientras aprieta los ojos para no llorar, una parte de ti está feliz al saberte dueño a un de su corazón.

Pero no lo amas… ¿Verdad? Y sabes porque… - te acercas a ella y una de tus manos atrapan una lagrima que corre por su mejilla

Draco ya no sigas más por favor…- comenta ocultando su rostro del tuyo,

Luna yo te amo y se…. Mirarme por favor- suplicas de nueva cuenta con tu mano volteas su rostro para verte reflejado en sus pupilas azules casi grises como las tuyas las cuales se encuentran ya cristalinas - y se que tu también me amas- finalizas mientras intentas besarla.

Y que caso tiene eso ahora –contesta ella llena de rabia evitando así ese anhelado contacto

Luna… no te cases con él… no lo hagas-suplicas volviendo a tomar su rostro entre tus manos

Draco… tu mejor que nadie sabe que no podemos estar juntos, ya es muy tarde

No… no lo es- contestas frustrado ante la negativa

Si lo es…. Es tarde para nuestro amor- ahora ya no aguanta y llora y tu lo haces con ella sientes que la pierdes

No Luna yo te amo si me dejas- ella solamente niega

Ahora yo estoy con él… y tu…

Y yo qué.

Draco yo te ame, te ame como tonta, deje muchas cosas atrás y no te estoy reclamando nada, simplemente te pido que me comprendas es justo y necesario, cuando yo más te amaba tu no me veías, tu solamente veías a Luna… la lunática, la loca, la tonta, la excéntrica, al estrambótica, la antisocial, la chiflada esa era para ti. La chica con la que jugabas, a la que utilizabas a tu antojo a la que jamás ibas a presentar a tus padres por pena esa era yo- contesto la rubia entre llantos.- Porque me haces esto ahora, ¿Por qué justamente cuando estoy dispuesta dejar todo?; ¿Por qué justo cuando voy a casarme con tu mejor amigo?, ¿Por qué justo cuando he decidido olvidarte?

Perdóname soy un estúpido mientras yo vivía de ilusiones, ahora justo cuando estas con él, me doy cuenta de que te amo y quiero gritar, y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa que estoy estúpidamente enamorado de ti y si me equivoque lo reconozco, pero ¿Qué acaso no comprendes que te amo?

Es muy tarde ya…

Entonces que haces aquí

Por tonta, para decirte que es mejor que continuemos nuestros caminos.

No puedo

Si puedes

No, puedo simplemente verte con él y saludarte como alguien más, alguien que nunca fue nada especial para mi, se que no debo compararte pero no puedo evitarlo cuando estoy con ella en su mirada no te veo, sus caricias son efímeras, sus labios no tienen tu mismo sabor, sé que no debo y sé que tienes razón que debo olvidarte, que debo dejarte ser feliz…pero ¿en verdad eres Feliz?, dime Luna lo eres

Lo seré Draco,

No lo creo…- te volteas por qué no aguantas más- dime si cuando estas con él no piensas en mi

Eso es muy injusto- dice la chica

Me muero Luna, tengo tantas ganas de estar contigo como antes, antes de que todo esto pasara, antes de ser tan idiota y no valorarte, extraño tus besos, tus caricias, tus voz, tu aliento mezclándose con el mío-comentas mientras te acercas poco a poco a ella- besándonos bajo la luz de la luna, recuerdas la primera vez la vez que te entregaste a mi.

Por favor-susurra ella, pero tú te acercas y logras apresar sus labios y ella te corresponde en ese beso hay amor, hay pasión, contenida, la poca luz de ese cuarto es brindado por la chimenea- Te am…- pero ella te calla con sus labios.

Me llena de rabia verte del brazo de él, me muero en cada instante cuando el platica lo maravillosa que eres, al saber que ya no eres solamente Mía, pero sé que aunque el tenga tu cuerpo yo tengo tu corazón.

Siempre –contesta ella.

Poco a poco la obscuridad va comenzando a apoderarse del lugar, la poca leña comienza apagarse solamente entre las sombras se ven dos cuerpos entregándose como uno solo, fundiéndose en una sola alma, no es solamente un acto carnal, es un acto más allá de la propia comprensión

**Tres días después.**

Una boda estaba comenzando, el novio un hombre moreno y alto, caminaba desesperado, la novia tenia un retraso de 30 minutos, y el novio no solamente estaba desesperado por la falta de llegada de la novia, si no que el padrino de boda no había llegado a un y el traía los anillos.

Maldita sea Blaisse, márcale a Draco

Ya tranquilo por ahí debe de venir-contesto el moreno

¿Quieres que me calme?; Luna no debe de tardar en llegar y él ni sus luces- comento molesto

Te dije que no era buena idea que Malfoy fuera el padrino de esta boda-comento Ron, tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente

El hecho de que seas amigo de Luna no te da derecho a opinar

Por eso por que soy amigo de Luna se lo que te decía, si no me crees pregúntale a este- comento Ron señalando a Blaisse

¿Qué quieres decir?-comento molesto. Sabía que algo ocultaban todo el tiempo fue lo mismo, al principio pensó que era solamente viejas rivalidades del colegio pero ahora, algo en su interior le decía que había algo más

Ron- le regaño Hermaione

Que ocultan ustedes

Nada-contestaron a coro Hermione, Ron y Blaisse al mismo tiempo

Dame ese maldito teléfono acá-comento molesto Theo- Astoria a que hora van a llegar

Que… no vienes… pero… como… y eso por que… Acaso todo mundo se ha vuelto loco hoy… pero no sabes donde puede estar…entiendo…. Si… lo siento…

Que sucede- pregunto Blaisse

Draco termino ayer con Astoria-comento Theo,-

Pobre debe estar destrozada-comento Blaisse, poniéndolo un poco nervioso

Pero donde estará ese maldito

No te preocupes si es por lo de los anillos ahorita conseguimos unos, pero tranquilízate- Comento Blaisse- Déjame checar con la comadreja

Eh…si… vete-comento intranquilo

Ustedes saben donde esta Luna-comento bajito Blaisse

En la madriguera supongo-comento Ron-por que

Draco termino con Astoria

Entonces tu crees que él y ella…-comento Ron

No se

No la creo capaz, ella no le haría esto a Theo. Además ella lo quiere mucho.

Tienes razón en eso Hermione ella lo quiere pero ama a Draco.- respondió entre molesto y angustiado Ron

En la madriguera.

Horas Antes.

Todo el mundo corría de un lado a otro, el padre de la novia ilusionado, triste, molesto y feliz eran las emociones que tenía ese excéntrico hombre, hoy debía de ser el día más importante de su vida, pero en realidad todo aquel que dijo que le mejor día de su vida era cuando entregaba a su hija otro hombre debía estar aun más loco que él.

Su pequeña niña , su luz… ahora comprendía cuan lejano fue la primera vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, cuando la llevo a tomar el tren para Howars, su yerno sabía que no era hombre malo, era un caballero y sobre todo era honorable, pero sabía que ese hombre no había ganado el corazón de su pequeña niña, sabía que era otro que lo había conquistado y por eso él hoy había tomado esa decisión, por la felicidad de su pequeña Luna.

En la parte de arriba la rubia se contemplaba por ultima vez en el espejo, su hermoso cabello rizado ahora lo tenia recogido completo, dejando ver su fino cuello un poco más alargado, su vestido blanco como la nieve y un collar que habia pertenecido a su madre, acentuaban su belleza.

Te vez hermosa mi niña- comenta la mujer regordeta aquella, que ne muchas ocasiones buscaste consejo y refugio como una madre haría.

Muchas gracias señora Weasley- contesta con una sincera sonrisa

Que tienes mi pequeña niña

Nada…- contestas – estoy nerviosa es todo

Todos nos ponemos nerviosas cuando nos casamos… pero vamos cambia esa cara mi niña que más que una boda parece que vas a un funeral- sonríes sin ganas, porque sabes que a partir de hoy Draco Malfoy va hacer cosa del pasado, porque por fin tomaran caminos separados, y te duele aunque te cueste admitirlo te duele al saberte que pronto serás de otro y él también ya no pertenecerá como nunca fue.

Hija puedo pasar-escuchas en la puerta la voz de tu padre

Si

Yo los dejo, los esperamos abajo.

Claro

Hija como estas

Nerviosa, feliz

En verdad eres Feliz hija

Claro papa ¿Por qué lo dices?-comentas

Sabes hija, cuando yo me case con tu madre era un matrimonio arreglado

Eso… no lo sabía-contesta ella con una tristeza en su mirada

No estés triste hija, como te digo era un matrimonio arreglado, pero yo… ya la amaba, ella era como la luz en mi obscuridad era un complemente a mi locura, ella era demasiado elocuente yo demasiado fantasioso, me enamore de su sonrisa hija, así como tú lo amas a él

Papa, no te entiende

Hija el corazón no es un objeto que se da y se quita a gusto de nadie, el corazón es algo que se da una sola vez en la vida y el tuyo ya no te perteneces

Claro que si

Hija crees que podrás amar a Theo.

Lo quiero

Pero no lo amas, tu corazón lo tiene alguien más o me equivoco.

Papá. El y yo no podemos ser y es un punto final… además

Además que hijita

Además quizás con él tiempo lo llegue amar

Te puedes acostumbrar hija pero no amar, el amor es como la luna y el mar solamente en un instante se ven, o como las mariposas en el Olimpo solamente una vez se san en la vida, piénsalo hijita, porque lo que está en juego no es un trabajo, si no tu corazón, la verdadera felicidad se da solamente con el verdadero amor.

Lamento interrumpir-comenta Ginny entrando a la puerta

Dime

El carro nos está esperando, vamos

Si vamos-contesta Luna aun con las palabras de su padre, baja las escaleras del brazo de su progenitor, abajo la esperan la señora Weasley, con su esposo, Harry y Ginny, estos últimos son los que van a ir con ella en la limosina. Ginny como su dama de honor y Harry como su hermano y mejor amigo.

Luna te vez preciosa-comenta tu amigo, dándote un fuerte abrazo.

Vámonos- tu padre te escolta hasta tu carro, y antes de que ingreses te dice

Te amo hija y sea cual sea tu decisión siempre contaras con mi apoyo, que seas muy feliz- comenta él, haciendo una leve inclinación esas palabras sonaban como una despedida y no sabias aun porque.

Papa yo también te amo.

Sera mejor que nos demos prisa si no acabaremos todos llorando, antes de la ceremonia- contesta la señora Weasley.

Ingresas y escuchas el cerrar de la puerta de la limosina, no comprendes pero tu padre sonríe, y ves como te alejas de todos, aun confundida te diriges hacia el chofer.

Disculpe pero mis amigos también vienen conmigo, regrésese-pero no recibes respuesta

Que no entiende, que se regrese

Para que quieres que me regrese- te quedas en shock, esa voz tan familiar en ti, te sientes desfallecer ¿El?, que hace el aquí.- Que haces aquí

Qué crees

Draco.. tu… tu deberías estar

En verdad quieres que este al lado de él, entregándole el anillo con el cual te piensa reclamar, acaso crees que podre aguantar jurarle amarle y respetarle cuando tu me amas.

Draco ya habíamos hablado de esto

No, luna- detienes el carro de manera brusca no te importa nada solamente ella.

Draco

Luna te amo y lo sabes- te sales del auto, para pasarte al lado de ella.

Luna dime que no me amas, dime que realmente quieres estar con él, dimelo y te llevo y seguimos con este tatro barato, pero eso si luna te digo una cosa que en cuanto tu le jures amor a él, en ese mismo instante me muero lo entiendes

Eso es chantaje y no es justo

Que no es justo Luna… que juegue mi ultima carta para estar a tu lado, ¿Qué me humille por tu amor?¿que no es justo?, Sabes lo que no es justo, que te ame con locura, que avente todo al diablo por estar a tu lado, que nos amemos y tengamos que estar separados, por nuestro maldito orgullo.

Draco yo

Luna te amo y me amas

¿Que eso no es suficiente?; ¿Crees en verdad poder ser feliz con él?

Yo…

Por favor Luna no te cases con él.

….. En la madriguera.

Qué diablos- pregunto Harry sin entender absolutamente nada en eso suena su teléfono y ve que es Ron.

Que quieres

Donde diablos están, Theo está muy molesto

En la madriguera

Y que hacen ahí, ya debieron haber llegado.

Esta Malfoy ahí- es la respuesta del moreno

No ¿Por qué?

Diablos,

Que sucede Harry- se escucha la voz desesperada de Ginny

Malfoy

Que tiene que ver Draco en esto

Creo que…

Que

,,, En la iglesia

Que sucede Weasley-contesta desesperado Blease

Draco secuestro a Luna

Qué?- es el grito general.

Porque diablos Draco secuestraria a Luna- contesta Theo molesto

Porque ellos se aman

En la Limosina.

Luna déjame amarte, déjame estar a tu lado por favor, sin ti no soy nada, eres mi razón de vivir, por favor Luna…

Draco yo…- se acercaban cada vez más cuando el teléfono sonó.

No contestes

Puede ser Ginny

Luna…

Espérame

Luna donde estas-contesta una Ginny desesperada

Estoy bien

Como que bien, con quien estas

Con el amor de mi vida

Que se supone

Lo siento amiga, díganle a Theo que me perdone…

Entiendo.

Que seas muy feliz amiga,

Lo sere-contesta la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Eso quiere decir

Tu qué crees

Te amo Luna

Te amo Draco.

En la iglesia un hombre se lamentaba su suerte, la mujer que amaba estaba con otro, el lo sabía, siempre lo supo, siempre supo que en el corazón de ella había alguien más, intento sacárselo con caricias y detalles, pero al corazón nadie lo manda y eso el mismo lo sabe.

A pesar de todo les desea toda la felicidad del mundo.

Toda historia tiene un principio y un final incluso en el amor, no todo es una cama de pétalos de rosas, en nuestro camino se encuentran espinas que solamente el amor verdadero podrá sobrepasar, caminando juntos, mediante la esperanza y el amor, dejando atrás el orgullo y la vanidad.

**FIN.**

* * *

** Con esta historia quiero darle entrada a Harry Potter, con más histoiras pero apra que esto sea posible por fiss dejame un Review pleasse, nada te cuesta**

**Sin mas me despido.**

**Besitos.**


End file.
